Just Another Faerie Tale
by MaryChristmas
Summary: I would like to thank Laurie H. for the title Idea :)**Final chapter now up**This is my very first ever Laby fic. Sarah is sent to live with her grandmother in what she is told is England, but once she gets there she finds that things aren't what they se
1. A Secret

This is my first Labyrinth story, and I'm not sure what it's going to be like. I hope you all enjoy it. There's   
no title because, frankly, I suck at titles.   
  
Summary: (I suck at these too by the way) A week after her adventure in the Labyrinth, Sarah is sent to live with her grandmother in what Sarah thinks is England, where she finds out some startling things about herself.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected with Labyrinth, which belongs to Jim Henson. Miss Kinnard,   
Anna, Jeffery, Myst, the Quies and various other characters that you don't recognize belong to me.  
  
Part 1/?  
  
  
Sarah sat at her desk at school, barely listening to the history teacher drone on about the Civil War,   
thinking about the weekend before. She had awakened the morning after her adventure in the Labyrinth and   
had actually made her parents breakfast. Her father had looked at her with concern and her stepmother had   
looked at her with suspicion. She had just smiled at them both and told them that she had been thinking the   
night before, and that she realized she needed to grow up. It was amazing what profound thoughts   
thunderstorms could produce. Of course that didn't mean that things would change all that drastically. She   
and Karen were going to have to take it a step at a time. Sarah was still slightly resentful of her, but only   
slightly.  
Sarah was pulled from her reverie by the sharp sound of the final bell ringing. She stood up among   
the other students and forced her way through to the waiting car outside. Her stepmother was off work   
today and had offered her a ride. Sarah had gladly accepted, not really wanting to have to walk past the   
park on her way home, but mostly because it would give her a chance to really talk to Karen.  
"So how was school today?" the older woman asked with polite disinterest, almost as if she were   
afraid to show anything else.  
"It was okay I guess," Sarah responded in the same tone, "Although, I wish I had the same teacher   
for American History as I did for World History last year. He made things fun. Miss Kinnard is your usual   
stereotypical history teacher. Boring and dry.." She trailed off.  
Karen just nodded. "I know what you mean...despite what you think, I did use to be a child once."  
Sarah smiled. "I know. I'm sorry."  
"For what?" Karen glanced at her for a second then looked back at the road.  
"For everything. I was just angry that you could try and take my mother's place and...now I know   
that no one could ever do that. I'd like for us to try and become friends," she paused and looked at her   
stepmother, "If it's at all possible."  
Karen looked as if she might cry, and when she answered her voice was huskier than usual. "I...I'd   
like that Sarah."  
They were silent the rest of the way home, though it was a companionable silence.  
That night Sarah sat up late, and looked out the window. She was listening to an argument between her parents.  
"She's of age now Karen, and that was the deal I made..." Sarah's father was saying, only to be interrupted.  
"Fifteen is of age? Since when...I know she's not my real daughter but I do feel some affection for her Robert, and this may well destroy her," Karen hissed furiously.  
Sarah heard her father sigh. "We aren't going to discuss this anymore tonight. She won't even be leaving until this weekend. I don't like it anymore than you do, in fact I hate it. But when I rejected my heritage and married Linda...well this is what has come of that mistake. And it isn't as bad as it seems."  
Sarah strained to hear more, but they were whispering now. She frowned, and wondered just what was going on. She lay awake for several hours after that, pondering, until, having exhausted all ideas fell into a restless slumber.   
The next morning she awoke to the sound of Karen's voice, telling her to get up or she would be late. Groggily, Sarah sat up, images from the dream that had been interrupted still dancing in her head. It was odd really, after the first two nights of not dreaming anything at all, she had expected that her experience in the Labyrinth was well behind her, but no, it was just starting to come back and haunt her, that face, the pain it showed when she had said the final words. She shook her head with a finality and firmly admonished herself to forget it. He was the bad guy, a villain. *Was he really?* a snide voice asked, *Was what he did so bad?* Yes, she told the voice, he stole my brother. *You asked him to though, didn't you?* That's true. It was all my fault, everything. I was the selfish one, not Toby, he's just a baby. I had to save him, not just because he was my brother, but because I was the one to get him into the mess. The Goblin King was just doing his job. Sarah sighed and started getting dressed, wondering if she was going crazy talking to herself like this.   
  
The rest of the week passed with no further incidents, except for the dreams becoming more vivid, showing different scenes from her time in the giant maze, each of them with the handsome magnetic Goblin King featured prominently. Sarah had nearly forgotten the argument she'd overheard, and so, when she came home from school on Friday afternoon, she thought nothing of the strange car sitting in front of her house. Her father often brought home clients for dinner.  
She walked inside and gave a thumbs-up to Karen who had been helping her study for the history exam all week. It had actually been easy for once. She paused when she saw the blank expression on her stepmother's face.  
"What's wrong?" Sarah asked with concern.  
"Oh nothing," the older woman answered evasively, "You're father wants to speak with you."  
Sarah frowned and walked into the living room where her father was seated in a chair, across from two men sitting on the leather couch. One of the men had silvery white hair, though he looked no older than Sarah herself. She could tell he was tall, even sitting on the couch. His eyes from a distance appeared to be a brilliant sapphire blue. There was an aura of gentle relaxation about him, as though nothing in the world could hurry him up. The other man had gray hair and piercing bright green eyes. He was shorter than his companion and he put her in mind of a wolf. They both returned her frank gaze, and she blushed after realizing how rude she was being.  
"You must be Sarah," the one with the white hair stated. His voice had a musical quality to it, and the accent was decidedly British.  
Sarah nodded. "Yes sir," she answered politely even though it hadn't been a question. This caused the other man to grin.  
"Well, at least you've been taught some manners, living as you do," he said, still grinning. He had a British accent as well. How odd she thought, especially since I can't seem to get a certain British accent out of my head.  
"Jeffery," the other one warned, then turned to Sarah again, "I apologize, he hasn't been around a young lady for quite some time."  
Jeffery snorted. "And you have Myst? Why you've been stuck up in that..."  
"That's quite enough out of both of you," Sarah's father suddenly spoke up, "Why don't you go into the kitchen and get something to eat while I talk with my daughter."   
"You haven't told her," Myst stated, looking at him with reproach, "Robert your mother would be very disappointed in you. The girl should at least know that she..." He stopped then stood up. He bowed to them and grabbed his companion dragging him along behind him, still protesting.  
Sarah looked at her father. "Tell me what?" she asked warily.  
Robert stood up and began pacing. "When I was younger, I lived in...England with my mother. My father died before I was born. Anyway...I fell in love, or thought I had, with a beautiful actress. My mother told me that I was only in love with her looks, and not with the person she was. I told her that wasn't true, that I really did love her. My mother said that if I was wrong, then I would have to give up our first child when he or she came of age, and only if I agreed to this would she allow us to marry. I being young and foolish and so sure of myself, agreed." He stopped his narrative and looked at her. "Fifteen is the majority in my mother's, your grandmother's, eyes. Those two crazy characters are here to take you to...um...England...You're going to live with your grandmother."  
Sarah just stood there and stared. "Why did you wait til the last minute?" she asked, the answered herself, "Because then I wouldn't have found a way to get out of it. I would have no choice."  
Her father looked away, ashamed. "I'm sorry Sarah, I had hoped that she would have forgotten by now. But," he swallowed, "You do know that even had your mother and I stayed married, you still would be going now?"  
Sarah nodded. "Yes. And...I understand that I have to go," she smiled humorlessly, "A week ago I would have fumed about it not being fair, and other such rot. But now...I guess I'll go get my things together." She started to leave but was stopped by her father.  
"No, you'll be provided with everything there and...you will still be able to come and visit...if you wanted to."  
Sarah smiled with more conviction now. "Then it isn't as bad as it seems is it? I'm just moving out a bit sooner than planned." She was amazed at how calm she felt. She should by all rights be screaming and throwing a tantrum about how unfair life was and how miserable she was going to be...but she knew that that would serve no purpose. Life was unfair, and you just had to take it as it was.  
She was still smiling when she walked into the kitchen. Karen looked at her with a relieved smile. "Are you okay?" she asked.  
Sarah nodded to her. The two men, Jeffery and Myst stood up. "Ready to go then?" Myst asked.  
She took a deep breath and said, "Not really, but I don't have any choice. And I'd rather go now before I have any time to think about it."  
Jeffery nodded in approval. Myst raised one silvery-white eyebrow, then headed to the door. Sarah and Jeffery followed.  
Sarah slept for the entire journey to...wherever it was that her grandmother lived. Somewhere in England she supposed. Myst shook her awake gently. "We've arrived," he whispered.  
Sarah opened her eyes and looked out the window of the...carriage? She gasped in surprise. Towering high above was a white castle, that looked as if it had come straight from the pages of a fairy tale. She opened the door to the carriage and stepped out. She looked around in awe. To the right of the castle was open land as far as the eye could see, the rolling hills making it look like a bright green ocean. On the left was a dark forest, the trees so thick you couldn't see more than the first few feet inside. She turned to Myst and Jeffery who both smiled and ushered her to the drawbridge of the castle.  
Once inside, Sarah's doubts that she had been repressing, came back full force. Servants rushed back and forth, dressed in sharp uniforms, and Sarah looked down at herself, thinking that those uniforms were ten times as nice as what she had on. She didn't have time to think on it any longer for, the two men were ushering her along a lengthy corridor lined with what seemed like millions of doors, until finally coming to one towards the other end. Myst knocked thrice on the door and waited. A crisp voice answered. "Come in come in...we haven't all day now do we?"  
Myst grinned and opened the door, pushing the suddenly shy Sarah inside. "Good luck dear."  
Jeffery grinned his wolfish grin. "Yes you're going to need it....Ouch!" he ended, glaring at Myst who had just hit him over the head. The door was closed before Sarah could think to turn around and run. 'Okay,' she told herself, 'You've faced down worse than one measly old woman, surely she can't be all that bad.'  
"Come along now, don't dawdle. If there is one thing I cannot abide, it is dawdlers. Maybe because I once was one myself," the same crisp voice said from a corner of the room. Sarah looked in its direction, and gasped at the sight. Behind a large executive type desk sat a kindly looking old woman. She reminded Sarah a bit of what she imagined a fairy godmother would look like.  
"I don't suppose Robert told you everything did he dear?" the woman asked.  
Sarah frowned. "What do you mean, 'everything'?"   
The woman sighed. "Well, judging from your surprise at seeing this castle, you didn't know that you were a princess, soon to be queen."  
"Me? B...but I thought..."  
"Never mind what you thought. And I suppose he told you this was England hmm?" at Sarah's nod the woman continued, "Well I'm here to tell you that this is not England, this is fairy land. I *am* a fairy godmother, my name's Anna by the way, but I also help here with a few things, since your grandmother died two weeks ago..." she held up her hand at Sarah's protest. "Yes I know hard to believe, but it happened. And now, we must get you ready to take over your post. It was hoped that you would have several years before this happened but no, your grandmother had to be stubborn and try and fight that ogre anyway. Now we have very little time. First we must see how powerful your magic is...mixed marriages like Robert's can produce children with very little magic. If it's not strong enough...well...Myst will be here to help you out..."  
Throughout this rather longwinded speech, the woman had stood up and was now pacing around Sarah with deliberation. She paused every now and then, murmuring to herself until finally she asked Sarah to hold out her hand. Startled, and bewildered with everything that was going on, Sarah did as she asked. Immediately, a crystal ball formed in her hand, and she dropped it as if burned. The crystal shattered and turned into glittery dust.  
Wide eyed she turned to the woman. "Wha...what happened?" she asked. She then looked around to see if HE was here. And if he was, why did he persist in tormenting her. She had admitted that she was in the wrong, and she had won his little game. What more did he want?  
"Well now," Anna exclaimed, "I haven't seen that strong a magic since your father's best friend. My my. Although, you will need to learn how to control it. After all, that crystal was only formed to show your magical strength. You won't be able to do it again without control. Hmm...yes...And we must have your coronation in six months or...the kingdom will fall to Alyssa. She's next in line you know, and if you aren't ready and crowned queen in sixth months she'll have every legal right to it. So we need to start as soon as possible. Oh if only your grandmother hadn't gone off to battle that ogre."  
Sarah blushed in embarrassment. After all, how could she expect that he would even remember her, just because she had beaten the Labyrinth. She was barely listening to Anna's droning speech. None of this seemed at all real. Then it registered on her bewildered mind. She was a fairy princess. How funny, after all that putting away of childish things. That was the last thing she thought of before everything went dark.  



	2. A Fairy Princess?

Part 2  
Sorry this one's so short  
  
  
Sarah woke up but didn't open her eyes. She had just had the most fascinating dream. It was a   
refreshing change from the Labyrinth. She smiled to herself. Imagine, thinking she was a fairy princess.   
Gradually she became aware that she was laying on a cold hard floor and that someone was leaning over her,   
fanning her face.  
"Your Highness?" Myst asked with concern, "Your Highness?"  
Sarah opened her eyes then and groaned. Myst was kneeling over her where she had fallen. In her   
peripheral vision she could see Anna and Jeffery hovering with worried frowns. "I'm all right," she told   
them, "This is just going to take some getting used to." She smiled and sat up.  
"Yes it will. And we must begin your training immediately Your Highness," Myst stated, "If you   
are to be ready in six months."  
"Oh come on Myst," Jeffery cajoled, "Surely we can wait until she's had time to adjust."  
Sarah shook her head. "No, Jeffery. Anna and Myst are right. We need to start right away."   
Determination filled her as she stood up. This was just another challenge, and she could beat it too. She   
looked at the approving expressions on all three of their faces. "Well, where do I start?"   
Myst stood up as well, and presented a scroll that seemed to appear from nowhere. "First, you   
must learn the history of your kingdom, as well as the surrounding kingdoms. You will also learn about the   
present rulers of each. Then we will move on to your subjects, the fairies, and the other creatures who live   
here."  
Sarah nodded, trying to keep her groan to herself. She hated history.   
Three hours later, Sarah had memorized each and every kingdom and its leader. They weren't hard   
really. There was the King of the Fae, Jemin, and his Queen, Areka. Their kingdom bordered hers to the   
south. The King of the Dwarves was Jiggle, he had no Queen, but he did have a son who's location was   
unknown. He had disappeared over two thousand years ago. That kingdom lay to the east. To the north   
was the kingdom of the elves. King Garrick and Queen Aryssa had ruled there for millennia. Their oldest   
child, Garret, would be taking over in a year's time, so that the two could enjoy a peaceful retirement. His   
twin sister Alyssa was the one who would inherit if Sarah did not take her rightful place in six months time.   
Finally, there was the kingdom to the west. It was actually underground, and that's what most called it, The   
Underground. It was the kingdom of the goblins, it's king, Jareth, refused to have anything to do with any   
of the other kingdoms. Of course, Myst had told her, it wasn't always like that. Before she had been born,   
King Jareth and Prince Robert were the best of friends, and he often visited the castle. Then one day, right   
before Robert married, Jareth just stopped coming. Sarah was surprised to learn this, especially since her father was so...staid. He didn't seem like the type to be friends with the mischievous goblin king.   
Then Myst had taught her about her own kingdom, the Land of the Fairies. Her subjects had different sizes as well as dispositions and intelligence. First there were the Flower Fairies, the smallest of her people. They were also the most stupid and disagreeable, biting anyone who dared to touch them. Sarah absently rubbed her finger where she had gotten a first hand experience. Next came the Water Fairies, also known as the naiads. If a lake was sweet and clear, it was populated by one of these, whose job it was to protect the water from poison and other harmful toxicants. They used to populate Earth's lakes, but had to gradually return to the Magic Realm as the pollution on Earth grew worse. They were more intelligent than the Flower Fairies, and were rather sweet, unless someone tried to harm their water supply. The Tree Fairies, or dryads, were on the same level as the naiads, but worked for the trees instead of water. There were still many of them left in the rain forests of Earth. Finally there were the regular fairies, the ones that storybooks told of, the fairy godmothers and such. There were very few of them left, because, for them to survive, they needed the belief of mortals. Unfortunately most mortals, even those who loved fairy tales, still did not truly believe in them. Sarah had then learned that she and her family were not fairies themselves, but rather descended from a powerful sorcerer who had vowed to protect the fairies. Each of the other kingdoms was the same, except for the Fae and the Elven.  
Then Myst went on to explain that other beings lived in the Fairy Kingdom, such as dwarves, elves and even goblins. There was a particular group of creatures known as the quies who made their home only here and no where else. Not much was known about the diminutive creatures except that they were extremely quiet and shy. They rarely came to the castle, except when necessary, and even then they were so quiet you had to use a special spell to be able to hear them. Myst told Sarah that her job was to protect all of these beings, not just the fairies. She had readily agreed.   
Sarah stood up and stretched. It had been a long three hours, and she was stiff and sore from sitting in the same position on the hard ground outside. If this was all there was to it, then six months seemed a long time away. She looked over at Myst who was staring off into the distance with a frown. She followed his gaze to see a dark cloud of dust advancing upon them. Before she could react, Myst was enveloped in a white light and Sarah had to cover her eyes. When she opened them again, Myst was gone and a unicorn stood in his place. 'Get on,' a voice in her head told her. It sounded suspiciously like Myst's voice. She frowned and looked at the unicorn who nodded it's head. Sarah quickly scrambled onto his back, and once done, the unicorn took off at an amazing speed, away from the dust cloud.  
He carried her to the castle then stopped. Sarah slid off and stumbled slightly. She looked around and saw Myst, now in his human form, standing quietly beside her, staring at the dust cloud which could now be identified as hundreds of horses thundering towards the castle. She was a bit shaken when she realized that they would have trampled her had Myst not acted as quickly as he had. "Wh...What is it?" she questioned her advisor.  
"From the elven kingdom," he said, a worried frown on his brow.  
"I guess it's not a friendly visit then," she quipped, noticing the full armored men riding the horses.  
The army came to a stop in front of the castle. Two dismounted and came walking up to them. As they approached Sarah could make out bright red hair and pointed ears, and that one was male the other female. Other than that, she had no idea. Then they had stopped right before them. They were obviously twins, and most likely Prince Garret and Princess Alyssa. The woman had a sneer on her face, and would have been otherwise lovely. Her brother was handsome and had a look of disdain upon his delicate elven features. Jareth did it better, she thought to herself, then mentally kicked herself.  
"Well, hello Myst," the man said, with haughty disdain, "Got a new servant girl I take it."  
Myst simply stared at him. "As you see it. Perhaps if you looked further than your own nose you would see something entirely different....Your Highness." The pause at the end was intended to convey insult, and Sarah couldn't help but gasp. That brought her more to the attention of both of them.  
Garret circled her giving her a lascivious grin. "My oh my, what have we here? She is much lovelier than any of the others. Hmm...I think I'll have her tonight."  
Alyssa snorted. "Yes, she is rather lovely, but in an innocent sort of way. Are you sure you can handle her brother?"  
Sarah's eyes widened at their words and an anger from somewhere deep presented itself. "How dare you!" she cried out, eyes flashing, "This is *my* home, and you won't be staying here, much less having your way with me. I want you to leave. Now."  
The two looked at each other then back at her, the haughty smiles now a mixture of real amusement. "Your home?" Alyssa asked, "I think not. This is my home, there are no other heirs and the stupid Queen Andrea got herself killed. I am the next in line." Her lovely face again twisted into a sneer. "And if you keep up that attitude this will be your home no longer."  
The anger reached a boiling point, and, Sarah unconsciously mimicked another haughty individual she knew. "I don't think so, my dear," she said, her voice laced with icy derision, "Because you see, I am the rightful heir as I am the daughter of her son, Robert." She paused at the look of shock on their faces and then continued with mock concern. "Oh dear me, you didn't know did you? Such a pity, but then that's how things go isn't it? Now, either you leave the premises or I will have to force you to. Understand?"  
Garret nodded. "Yes, yes of course we do, come along Alyssa." He started back to his horse, utterly taken in by Sarah's act. His sister was too, but her greediness caused her to stay for a moment longer. "Beware, for in six months time, this kingdom will be mine." The woman turned and walked off.  
Sarah watched them leave, her expression still icy. Then when the cloud of dust had disappeared over the horizon, she turned to find Myst watching her with a respectful admiration. "I guess I was kinda over the top there wasn't I?" she questioned him.   
"No, Your Highness, it was just right. Now, we must continue your lessons in earnest, so that next time you will not be bluffing when you say you will force intruders from your land."  
  



	3. Queen Sarah

Part 3   
  
  
"Concentrate."  
"I am concentrating."  
Sarah glared, in angry frustration, at the transparent globe sitting in the palm of her hand. It was   
more a bubble than anything else. It refused to solidify, then disappeared entirely. Sarah growled and   
stormed from the room, ignoring Myst's admonishments.  
She began running, and didn't stop until she reached the stables. Mentally composing herself, she   
stepped inside. The familiar sounds and smells of horses greeted her, and she felt herself relaxing a bit. She   
walked by each stall and greeted the animals within. She continued this until she reached the last stall which   
contained a palomino mare. Sarah had fallen in love with her from the moment she first set eyes on her,   
exercising in the yard outside. Myst told her the horse preferred to be called Ghost, so that's what Sarah   
called her. It wasn't until she had been able to get closer to the animal, that she noticed the odd colored   
eyes. One was a rich brown and the other the color of a cloudless sky in the middle of the summer. They   
reminded her of another pair of mismatched eyes, but Sarah had quickly pushed that comparison aside.  
"Hey there, Ghost," Sarah said softly. The horse looked up and greeted her mistress with a small   
nicker. Sarah laughed. "Ready for a ride now?" Ghost snorted and shook her head up and down, to show   
that yes she did. It was dreadfully uncomfortable in the stall and she could tell her mistress was uneasy   
about something.  
Once outside the stables, Sarah mounted, then turned towards the rolling plains. She raced over   
the luscious green grace, in need of a good sprint to ward off all her frustration. After several minutes had   
passed, she slowed her horse to a canter, then finally to a brisk walk. She wandered aimlessly over the   
plains, knowing that she couldn't get lost, no matter how far she went.  
It had been nearly six months since she came to the kingdom and Sarah wondered where the time   
had gone. It seemed like only yesterday that she was yelling at Jeffery for sneaking up on her in his wolf   
form to see if she could discern true animals from transformed ones. She had learned how to run the various   
day to day things of the kingdom, how to deal with the problems that could occur, how to handle diplomatic   
relations with the other kingdoms, how to work with mortals who accidentally stumbled into the Magic   
Realm, and finally how to use and control her magic.  
`But not fully,' she thought to herself, bitterly, `I still can't master the most powerful, the most   
important.' The frustration returned in full force. She had only one week until the coronation, one week to   
master the magic.  
Jeffery and Anna had told her not to worry about it, that she already was as strong as any of the   
neighboring monarchs, save one, and that she had plenty of time to master the rest. But, Sarah and Myst   
both knew that she needed to master this now, before the coronation. She needed to be stronger than   
Alyssa or the greedy Elf would be able to take the kingdom. As the time for the coronation drew near, small   
incidents began to happen. There was no doubt in Sarah's mind that the spoiled princess was behind it.   
They were incidents designed to make her subjects lose faith in her abilities to protect them. Of course,   
Sarah had been lucky each time to have been in the area that it happened at, so nothing serious ever came   
out of it. She knew she couldn't be lucky all the time however, and was constantly on guard.  
"And to top all of it off, I can't quit dreaming about a certain Goblin King," she complained out   
loud. Ghost flicked her ears back at the sound of her mistress' voice, but upon hearing nothing of interest to   
her turned them back to the front.  
Sarah sighed and pulled the horse to a stop, then dismounted. She sat down on the soft grass and   
lay back, looking at the blue sky. She usually avoided thinking about that man during waking hours, but for   
some reason she could not avoid it at the moment. She closed her eyes, and remembered the first time she   
had met the Goblin King.   
He had stood in front of her, blond hair whipping about his fine royal features. His mismatched   
eyes had sparkled with amusement. Then when she seemed to be defying him, he had offered her her   
dreams, in the form of a crystal. She recalled the way he had pulled it from thin air, and when she asked him   
what it was, he had said, "It's a crystal nothing more."  
Sarah's eyes flew open and she stood up quickly. "I don't believe it! How absurdly simple!" she   
exclaimed. She had been concentrating too hard on the crystal itself, not the magic. The crystals merely   
emphasized the magic, though only two people had ever been born that could call them. It was just as Jareth   
had said, "a crystal, nothing more". She held one hand out in front of her and smiled as she watched the orb   
appear in her hand, shimmering and clear at the same time, a solid weight in her palm. She laughed and   
threw it up into the air, where it turned into a white dove and flew out over the horizon. Sarah watched it   
disappear, then turned and hugged Ghost. The horse nuzzled her mistress' shoulder, sensing that all was   
right with the world again.  
Sarah twirled around still laughing. "Thank you Jareth!" She quickly jumped into the saddle and   
rode off for the castle.  
  
One Week Later....  
  
The ballroom was filled with dignitaries from every kingdom, including the Underground. Sarah   
looked out over the masses from the safety of her room via a crystal. She swallowed nervously, but saw no   
sign of the Goblin King. She jumped at a knock on her door. "Come in!" she called.  
Jeffery walked in, his wolfish features alight with excitement. "He didn't come himself, but it is   
progress, seeing that he did send someone," he told her.  
Sarah pretended not to know whom he was talking about. "What are you talking about Jeffery?"   
she asked in a slightly bored, slightly mocking voice. The werewolf merely grinned at her.   
"Why, the infamous King of the Underground of course. He sent...." He paused and frowned, then   
his expression cleared. "Oh yes a dwarf named Huggle...."  
"Hoggle," Sarah absently corrected. She was relieved and yet disappointed Jareth hadn't come. Of   
course, he most likely sent Hoggle only in deference to his friendship with her father. In fact, there was   
nothing to prove that he even knew that the daughter of his best friend was the same as the girl who had   
solved his Labyrinth.  
She looked up to see Jeffery frowning. "What?" she questioned.  
"Nothing Your Highness, but..." he trailed off as a distant bell seemed to reverberate throughout   
the castle. "It is time." He gracefully bowed and opened the door for her.  
Sarah stepped through it and told her heart firmly to stop beating so fast. This was her destiny after   
all, and none of these people were as strong as she was, although if they decided to go to war against   
her...She firmly pushed that thought aside and held her head high, and in a haughty regal manner stepped   
through the double doors into the ballroom. Heads turned to watch her progress to the main stage in the   
front and she viciously repressed a feeling of De J'a Vu that swept over her. She quickly, yet gracefully   
mounted the steps to take her place in front of Myst who would be crowning her.  
"To all who live in this kingdom, is there anyone who feels that Princess Sarah should not now   
become Queen of Fairies?" Myst intoned in his musical, relaxed voice. No one stepped forward.  
"Of all who represent the surrounding Kingdoms, is anyone present who objects to this   
coronation?" Myst's questioned. Again there was only silence. "Then let me..." before he could continue, a   
scuffle was heard at the back of the room. All heads turned in that direction.  
"I have an objection," Alyssa's voice rang out harshly over the occupants, "This girl was born to a   
mixed marriage. I say she is not strong enough to govern this kingdom. She will bring ruin and downfall,   
which will gradually begin to affect the rest of us."  
Murmurs of agreement were heard amongst the people of the other kingdoms, and everyone turned   
to Sarah. She could not do anything unless a physically attacked or she would forfeit her right to wear the   
crown. And that scheming witch knew it. She just raised her head proudly and arched an eyebrow in   
haughty disdain. Alyssa glared, her first plan ruined.  
"Excuse me!" a roughened voice spoke up suddenly. It was a familiar voice to Sarah and she   
almost cried out the name of the person who spoke. Everyone else searched the room frantically until they   
saw the dwarf, who had made his way to the stage. Hoggle stood up and cleared his throat. "I don't knows   
much about whether or not the little missy has magic, but she's defeated the Labyrinth." This was met with   
an uproar, which only died down after the dwarf held up his hands. "Now, even if she don't have magic,   
she's still strong, if'n she can beats that." He nodded, having defended his friend the best he knew how.  
King Jiggle spoke up then. "If what you say is true dwarf, and I do not doubt it, then I   
wholeheartedly agree that she is strong enough to rule. Besides, she has the unicorn to perform any   
necessary magic, which I am sure was Queen Catherine's plan." He nodded once in Sarah's direction.  
One by one, the other's agreed. Alyssa's eyes flashed. "I will show you how unfit a ruler she is!"   
the spoiled young lady screamed. Then without warning she shot a bolt of blue energy at Sarah's head.   
Sarah nonchalantly raised her hand and pulled a crystal from the air. The blue energy was pulled into the   
depths of the sphere, where it swirled before fizzling out. She surreptitiously winked at Hoggles amazed   
look.   
"I am strong enough, both will power and magic, to rule this kingdom," Sarah said, her voice   
ringing. The occupants of the room stared at her in awe, and Alyssa backed slowly and fearfully out of the   
room. After a few moments of utter silence, Myst cleared his throat. "Shall we continue?" he inquired.   
When there was no more protest, he took up where he had left off. "Then let me hereby place the crown of   
the Fairies upon your head. It signifies the unity and grace, the light and the peace of this kingdom. For as   
long as you live, or name a successor you will be the Queen of the Fairies." As he spoke, he placed the   
golden crown on her head. "Now, Queen Sarah, greet your subjects and neighbors."  



	4. She's Gone....

Part 4  
  
  
He flew up to the window, even after promising himself he would never look upon the girl again.   
After all, she had rejected his every offer, then on top of that the vexing creature had actually beat his   
Labyrinth. However, he couldn't stay away. He landed in the large tree outside of the window and looked   
inside. The room was completely empty, but it didn't faze him. She was probably at school. He ruffled his   
white feathers and settled down to wait.   
Several hours had passed, and there still was no sign of the girl. It began to grow dark, and as she   
still did not show up, he decided that she must have stayed at a friend's house or something. It didn't matter   
to him, he didn't want to see her again anyway. He spread his snowy wings and soared off into the night   
sky. The next day, he flew back to the tree and settled down to wait again. Surely she'd be here today.  
This went on for three days, before he finally realized that she wasn't there. He had seen the   
stepmother come into the room to dust, he had seen the baby who had been wished away, toddle into the   
room with a stuffed bear and sit down and play, but the girl never showed up. Angry and disappointed, he   
took off for the last time, swearing that he was never going to come back here. After all, if she could leave   
and forget about everything that had happened, so could he. If the dreams would leave him alone.  
He flew up towards the moon and then the moon disappeared from sight, and he was flying over a   
large castle with many turrets and a drawbridge. He flew straight towards an open window, inside, then   
landed on a large throne, where he transformed into a man.  
Jareth growled in frustration, as the goblins milled around, their antics which had once been   
amusing now only annoying. How dare she forget when he couldn't get it out of his head. She should at   
least remember her friends, even if she wanted to forget him. He stood up and kicked a goblin out of the   
way. Stupid creatures. The only truly smart ones had left to live in the Fairy Kingdom. Yes, that was better   
to think about, even if it did bring back bad memories. His only real friend, the heir to the Fairy throne, had   
forsaken him for a mortal woman, who only wanted to get married because it was in fashion to married. He   
had even overheard her saying it to a friend of hers, though he hadn't seen her. But, when he told Robert,   
his friend had accused him of being jealous. Jareth had tried to reason with him, but to no avail. They   
hadn't spoken to each other since.   
It had been over fifteen years without real companionship. All he had now was the company of the   
goblins, which was really nothing, and the foolish people who wished their siblings away. They were even   
worse than the goblins, seeing as how they were intelligent beings, but they acted stupid. Even the magic   
folk did it. They groveled and whined, and were terrified of him. None had ever gotten even to the first   
oubliette. He could tell they didn't really care about the babies, just about what would be said about them if   
the children were found missing, but he had to return the children if they at least attempted the Labyrinth, a   
rule he made sure no one but himself and Robert knew.  
Now, Sarah had been different. Even when he had first met her, though she had obviously been   
frightened of him, she was more concerned about her brother's safety. She had made it to the oubliette in   
just under two hours. That of course could not be condoned. After all, he did have his reputation to look   
after. She had amazed him at every turn. He had expected to have to transport her home after he sent the   
Cleaners, but she had found the secret panel in the wall. Every obstacle he threw in her way, she overcame   
it as though it were.a piece of cake. Jareth quickly shook his head. "Stop it!" he commanded himself out   
loud. The goblins stopped their frolicking and stared at him. He sighed in exasperation. "Not you!" They   
shrugged and continued what they were doing.  
  
Jareth lounged on his throne, his legs thrown over an arm. His back was against the other arm. He   
had a pounding headache, but he couldn't keep his eyes closed. Every time he tried it, she kept showing up,   
silhouetted in that blasted silvery dress against the back of his eyelids. Six months! Six months since she had   
come and turned *his* world upside down, and then left it, and he still could not get her out of his mind.   
So, he sat with his eyes open, and banished all the goblins from the room. It didn't help much, but he could   
feel his muscles relaxing.  
Just as he had become as relaxed as he figured he ever would, a goblin came running into the room.   
"Your Highness! Your Highness!"  
Jareth growled and stood up quickly. "You had better have a good reason for coming in here,   
Jamfist, or your headed straight for the Bog!"  
The goblin gulped and then continued yelling. "There's a message! For you! From the Fairy   
Kingdom!"  
Jareth winced at the volume, and waited. The goblin just stood there staring at him. "Well," he   
demanded, "Where is it!" The goblin blinked, then frowned, then blinked again. Jareth smiled in that   
pleasant mocking way he had when he was about to do something quite unpleasant. "Jamfist. Where is the   
message?"  
Jamfist's eyes brightened, and Jareth could almost see a light-bulb, like the ones in mortal's cartoon   
shows, come on over his head. "Here you go Your Majesty," he stated with pride, handing Jareth the scroll.   
Jareth took it, then waved a hand at the goblin who disappeared. Jareth didn't know where he sent the   
creature, and didn't really care. He carefully unrolled the scroll, then cursed. They would send something   
like this at the last possible moment, when he had no time to plan excuses. There was only one week until   
this blasted coronation, and he couldn't refuse, or it would seem as though he didn't favor the girl, whoever   
she was, to become Queen. That would be disastrous. While, he could care less what the other kingdoms   
did, Alyssa could not become ruler of the Fairy Kingdom. She would ruin it, and the others all depended on   
the fairies to keep the waters and the plants fresh. At least the ones that were meant to be. He cursed again.   
Then he brightened. Everyone knew he didn't deal with the other kingdoms directly. He could send a   
delegate in his place, and no one would think anything of it. But who to send?   
At that moment, Hoggle walked in, a wary yet defiant expression on his face. "Yer Majesty, I   
thinks." he trailed off at the look on his king's face. It was the same look he'd had when he gave Hoggle   
that enchanted peach.  
"Hoggle," Jareth said brightly, "Just the dwarf I wanted to see." he grinned and told Hoggle his   
brilliant plan. The dwarf sighed. At least he wasn't being sent to the Bog of Eternal Stench.  
  
Hoggle walked into the castle foyer, where a man waited, taking names. He handed the scroll to   
the man, along with Jareth's explanation. The man raised one gray eyebrow, and shook his head.   
"Welcome to the Fairy Kingdom, um.Hogmeat?"  
"Hoggle!" Hoggle growled.  
The man grinned. "Oh of course of course, terribly sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all, "Well,   
it's progress."  
Hoggle wondered what was progress, and how he had become involved in this ordeal. All he had   
wanted was for Jareth to help Ludo from the goblins, who had once again trapped the poor beast and were   
using those terrible nipper sticks, and he got stuck coming to a fancy shindig, where he was sure everyone   
would overlook him and maybe even step on him. It had happened before. He really missed Sarah. She   
wouldn't have let him get pulled into something as crazy as this, and she would have helped Ludo. But, it   
seemed as though she had forgotten about them. No big surprise really. She did have a real life to live, and   
he and the others were just part of a fantasy best remembered as a dream. So it came as a big shock, when   
he saw her walking regally through the crowd to take her place beside the man with the silver white hair, and   
even more of a shock when she smiled at him. She remembered.  
Then, that Elven girl had come up and nearly ruined the whole show. Of course, she couldn't   
know just how brave Sarah was, or how determined. She found out though, and it shocked Hoggle   
completely along with everyone else. He was a bit reassured when she winked at him. It told him she'd   
explain later. When she did, he couldn't believe his ears. She was as strong as the Goblin King, not just in   
will power, but in magic as well. Then, Sarah made him promise not to tell Jareth, that if he wanted to   
know, he would have to get over whatever aversion he had to the kingdom and come himself. Hoggle   
agreed. He would do anything for the first friend he had ever had.  
  
Jareth waited in his throne room, for the dwarf to come back. It wasn't curiosity that kept him, but   
necessity. After all, she was the daughter of his best friend, even if they had had a falling out. He wanted to   
make sure everything had gone without a hitch. He watched the door as the dwarf walked in. "Well?" he   
asked.  
Hoggle shook his head. "Just as boring as you said it would be."  
"Nothing happened then? Everything went all right?"  
The dwarf nodded and said, "It went like magic."  
Jareth sighed. "Good. Now go on. I freed your.friend. He's with the knight." He dismissed the   
dwarf and walked up to his chambers. Then he stopped, and transforming into a white owl, flew out a   
window and on to Earth. He landed on the tree outside Sarah's window, but just like six months before,   
there was no one. He heaved a sigh and prepared to take off again, when a movement caught the corner of   
his eye. He turned towards the window again and saw the stepmother with Toby. He was holding up a little   
red leather book with gold writing on it, slobbering all over it. His mother took it from him and scolded him   
for a minute, then opened it and began reading. Jareth magically magnified his hearing and leaned towards   
the window a bit.  
"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home   
with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child and he wanted everything for himself.." The woman   
made a sound of disgust, "Why is it always the stepmother who is evil? Why can't the father ever be the evil   
one, the one who does all the bad things. Or even the real mother, who.oh never mind. You don't even   
understand what I'm saying."  
Jareth smiled to himself. It was a great opportunity. If he could get her to say the words, then he   
could take Toby and make a trade. The baby for information on Sarah's whereabouts. He magically made   
the words appear, and the woman unaware of what was about to happen read them out loud. "I wish the   
goblins would come and take you away right now. Hmph, what sort of rubbish is that.Ahhh!" She   
screamed as Toby suddenly disappeared, and Jareth flew threw the window.  



	5. A Surprise

Part 5  
  
A/N: I would like to think everyone who has commented on this story. It always surprises me when people want me to continue my stories. Also, I've got a title thanks to Laurie H. And now without further ado......here's Part 5 of Just Another Fairy Tale......  
  
Jareth winced at the sound of the screaming and although he knew no one else in the house would be able to hear it, he still silenced her with a wave of his hand once he had regained his human form. The woman looked at him with fear in her eyes and a little bit of anger.  
  
"You're the Goblin King from the story, aren't you?" she hissed, "Well, I didn't want to wish my little boy away, I was just reading the story out loud to him."  
  
Jareth frowned. He had to admit she was right, after all, he had manipulated the words. He sighed. "Perhaps. But rules are rules. You said the words, and I have taken him away. Now, you can either forget about him or you can..." he paused. This wasn't in the rules, what he was about to do, and besides, he couldn't care less where that horrible, vexing, enchanting, lovely...whoa there...creature was.  
  
While he was having this mental debate with himself she was frowning at him curiously. "Well?" she demanded, "or I can what? Because I am not about to leave my baby to become a goblin."  
  
Jareth gave his most mocking, yet terrifying smile, and was rewarded when she shrank back. "Your son is in my castle, at the center of the Labyrinth." He turned and pointed, and the room faded from view. "You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth and reach its center before the baby becomes one of us forever." He laughed and faded himself.  
  
Karen looked out over the Labyrinth, and her mouth opened in dismay. How was she going to get the first few feet much less through the entire twisting winding maze. She had never been an outdoors person. 'Where's my fairy godmother when I need her?' She shook her head and began walking. Judging by the magic that had been used she doubted Anna would be able to get through. So she would just have to do this on her own.  
  
  
Jareth appeared back in the throne room, not really paying much attention to anything, and kicking several goblins out of the way. He heard burbling laughter and looked up to see, lounging on *his* throne, a man with gray hair, holding Toby and tickling him. There was something familiar about the man, but Jareth couldn't place it, until said man turned towards him.  
  
"Jeffery! What are you doing in my kingdom, much less sitting on my throne?" he growled. He wasn't in the mood to play games at the moment. Besides, the werewolf had known him since he was a boy and wasn't afraid of him in the least.  
  
"Why I've brought an invitation, Your Majesty. And I have to hand deliver all invitations, and get immediate responses in person," Jeffery replied with a wolfish smile.  
  
Jareth sighed. "An invitation to what? Never mind, I won't be going so don't even bother." As he walked towards the throne, Jeffery stood up, still holding the little boy. Toby reached out his chubby little baby arms, and Jareth took him from Jeffery. Toby smiled as he was lifted high in the air and swung back down.  
  
Suddenly, Jareth had an odd feeling in the back of his mind. "I will go to this function," he told the wolf. Then he frowned. "You brought quies didn't you?"  
  
Jeffery shook his head. "They brought themselves. They seem to think that you must go to the ball."  
  
"A ball?" Jareth asked, then sighed. Perhaps if he danced with many beautiful women, he could forget about the one that continued to haunt his dreams. "All right. When is it being held. I do have a job to do right now," he said, indicating the baby in his arms.  
  
Jeffery grinned. "Two weeks, King Jareth. Oh and Robert and his new wife will be there, so try and be nice. Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone and fall in love yourself." He started to leave, then paused, "It would be a shame to turn that one into a goblin. He's a rather smart chap." He then transformed into a wolf and loped out the doors of the throne room and disappeared.   
  
Jareth sighed and conjured a crystal, looking to see what Karen was up to. It was no surprise to see her standing beside Hoggle's pond, talking to the dwarf. He sighed again. He decided that he would go ahead and give the baby back. After all, there was no rule about the thirteen hours, and as long as they attempted the Labyrinth he could give the children back. He was still in no mood to play games.  
  
Two weeks later............  
  
Jareth walked into the crowded ball room with his head held high and a bored look about his arrogant features. He twisted his lips into a haughty smile and bowed to the doorman. When his name was announced he couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction it received. Everyone in the room stopped doing what they had been doing and turned to stare at him. Then as if realizing what they were doing, they quickly resumed their previous actions, though they glanced at him from time to time.  
  
Many of the guests were dancing and several of the young women in the room would look at Jareth as if expecting him to ask them, but he felt it would be impolite to do so before meeting his hostess. So he smiled at them, a promise of later written on his expression. He reflected as he walked over to a corner. They were all beautiful, and they all had wealthy parents, some who were the rulers of their various kingdoms, such as the Fae. They had fourteen children, and only the eldest son Mackery was to take the throne. The others had no hope. Of course of all the beautiful women, none held a candle to the one who refused to leave his mind as easily as she had left her home. He quickly tamped thoughts of her down and went on to safer topics to think about. Jareth wondered if the Queen knew that her ball was also where she was to meet her future husband and King. He somehow doubted it. Of course, that wasn't his problem, so he wasn't overly worried about it.  
  
As he stood in his corner, he saw Garrick arguing with his eldest child and heir, Garret. He frowned, as there was obviously anger in the younger man's gesturing. He slowly moved to where he could hear what was being said.  
  
"I'm telling you it is an insult to our family, Father!" the prince proclaimed.  
  
"And I am telling you, Garrick, that had you been here before you would have known why she was not invited. It is no insult to not want an enemy in your midst. Alyssa brought this on herself," the older elf said calmly.  
  
"Father, she was only trying to take her rightful place..."  
  
"This is not her rightful place!" Jareth said menacingly, stepping forwards, "Now, young Garret, if you are here only to cause trouble, then I suggest you leave."  
  
The younger elf jumped, and stared at Jareth with fear in his dark blue eyes. He then turned and trounced out of the room.   
  
Garrick sighed. "I cannot understand people like my oldest children. The greed in there hearts is not something I am used to." He looked up at Jareth as though expecting him to answer, or give some word of wisdom. Then he spoke again, "Gavin is not like his sister and brother, and yet, he was born after they so he is not in line. How I wish our rules were more like yours, that anyone who is chosen can take over. But it is not and this is how it must be. I fear..." he stopped and looked around at the crowded ballroom where no one was paying any attention to them, "I fear Aryssa and I will not live much longer. I want you to promise Jareth, that you will protect Queen Sarah. Her magic is strong, but she is new to it and she is innocent of the dangers that can befall her. Promise me that no matter what happens you will keep to the true magic."  
  
Jareth swallowed and stared at the elf. King Garrick was a seer. Whatever was going to happen, it would be bad. "I promise, Garrick. You know that, no matter my difficulties with working with others, I will always help what is right."  
  
The older man nodded in satisfaction. Then he looked over Jareth's shoulder and smiled. "Ah, here comes an old friend of yours. Prince Robert, it is good to see you again."  
  
Jareth turned around to see his once best friend walk up with a strained smile, and he tensed, expecting that Robert hadn't forgotten or forgiven their argument. He was therefore surprised when he was gripped in a bear hug. When he pulled back, he could see that his friends smile was more sincere.  
  
"Jareth, it's been a while," Robert said, "It's good to see you again." His smile faded. "I...had no idea she was dead. My mother I mean. I never would have sent Sarah had I known. She's too young for this sort of responsibility." He sighed. "Which of course, is the reason why I wasn't told. I...guess it's her destiny."  
  
Jareth patted him on the shoulder. "Of course it is Robert. You can't change what happened, and I'm sure she'll do all right. Garrick has just told me she has strong magic, and with those three clowns hanging around I'm sure everything will turn out okay. Now, where's your new wife. Jeffery told me she'd be here too."  
  
Again, Robert smiled a genuine smile. "She's upstairs putting our son to bed and helping Anna get Sarah ready to come down. This ball is in her honor, even if it's been mangled into one of those 'Quick find a bride/groom' things."  
  
Jareth raised one elegant eyebrow in surprise. "Anna? Letting someone else help her in her duties? Now I've heard everything."  
  
"Ah yes well, Anna is Karen's fairy godmother," Robert chuckled, "and Sarah requested her help. So......."  
  
Before Jareth could respond, Jeffery spoke up. "Okay everyone, I would like to present her most Royal Highness, her most lovely Majesty, Her........Ouch! okay, okay, you didn't have to hit me Myst. Ahem.....Queen Sarah!"  
  
Jareth looked over to the door, mildly curious, and would have fallen over had Garrick and Robert not caught him.  



	6. Pie Fight....That's all I'm Gonna Say......

Part 6  
Pie fight. That's all I'm gonna say.  
  
  
Jareth quickly recovered his composure, but he couldn't quit staring at the girl. It was *her*, Sarah. The one who haunted his dreams and who he had been looking for. Shock and anger warred with each other as he looked at her. He ignored Robert's black frown, and Garrick's amused look, as the anger won, and walked purposely toward her. She blinked in surprise, then gave him a sweet smile.  
  
"Are you one of the Fae children?" she asked, "I'm sure I've seen you somewhere before."   
  
Jareth stared at her in amazement. After all the months of wondering where she was, and she didn't even remember. Pride kept him from saying anything about the Labyrinth. Instead he bowed low, and introduced himself. "Forgive me, my lady, I am Jareth, King of the Goblins." He smiled.  
  
Sarah's eyes widened slightly and she leaned towards him, and whispered conspiratorially, "Really? I have heard that the Goblin King was a scary person, but you don't seem too frightening to me."  
  
Jareth's smile grew larger, then he noticed Karen coming up behind Sarah and quickly pulled the Queen out on to the dance floor. She glared at him for a moment, but settled into the steps of the dance with ease. He looked down into her hazel eyes, and just like in his enchanted ballroom, he got lost in their depths. He pulled her closer, and she didn't resist. They swirled about the room, oblivious to any others.  
  
Robert glared after his friend, as the man practically jerked his daughter out onto the dance floor. He was relieved to see that she was resistant, then frowned as they both seemed to get lost in each other. He barely noticed when Karen walked up beside him, and Garrick's low chuckle of amusement.  
  
"She beat his Labyrinth you know," Garrick said, "but she's acting as if she's never met the man before, and he's acting the same. Rather an interesting predicament it will be when the acts are revealed for what they are."  
  
"Robert, that's the Goblin King!" Karen exclaimed.   
  
Robert looked over at her. "Yes, I know. He was my best friend."  
  
"But he kidnaps babies to turn them into goblins!"  
  
He sighed. "That's his job, darling, and he has never actually turned a child into a goblin. All the goblins he has now were transformed either before he was born or before his father was killed. He gives everyone a chance to get the babies back, with the Labyrinth." He frowned. "How do you know about the Goblin King?"  
  
"He tricked me into wishing Toby away," she responded. She turned to Garrick and asked, "You said Sarah beat the Labyrinth? I guess that must have been when she changed." Karen then smiled. "Perhaps he isn't such a bad guy after all."  
  
Robert growled. "I would agree with you if he weren't holding my daughter so tightly." His eyes continued to follow the dancing couple around the room.  
  
Sarah couldn't take her eyes from his. She was mesmerized. Again. But somehow, this was different from that ballroom fantasy. For one thing, she felt no confusion or self doubt. For another, the people here weren't staring at her as if she were some tempting morsel.   
  
When he had first come up to her on the stairs, she had been shocked, even though Jeffery had told her he would be here. He looked even better than she remembered, with his tight black jacket, white poets shirt and formfitting black tights. His spiky blond hair still stood in every direction, and she fought an impulse to reach up and smooth it. She knew he wouldn't remember her, but just to see, she pretended she had forgotten. She had been right, and she hid her disappointment. Then he had dragged her onto the dance floor, and she would have remonstrated with him, had it not suddenly felt so...familiar, so right, to be in his arms. She had settled into the dance with a quick ease.  
  
They seemed to dance for hours, but Sarah was in no way tired. She could dance in his arms all night if she had the choice. Still looking in his eyes, she knew he felt the same. Then he leaned forward and whispered into her ear.  
  
"This ball you know, is not just in honor of your recent coronation. It is also where you should meet your husband. I am the logical choice you know, being your father's best friend. And our kingdoms are closest. I am also the strongest, and I could protect you..."   
  
Sarah was horrified. He really was a cad, even if he wasn't exactly evil. She pulled away from him and glared at him. He looked at her with confusion written on his features. "What's wrong, you know it is true."  
  
Sarah ignored the people who had stopped dancing to look at them. She was too angry to care what they thought of her. "For your information Mr. High and Mighty Goblin King, I can protect myself. And I wouldn't marry you if you were the last being in any realm!" She quickly formed a crystal and threw it at him. It hovered in the air, and he stared at it in shock. Then it burst and a gallon of water poured down over his head, plastering his spiky blond hair to his face.  
  
Before he could recover, she conjured a table with one creme pie sitting on it. She picked it up and another one immediately took its place. Then she threw it at Jareth, who ducked. It hit Karen square in the face, and the woman gasped in outrage. Sarah glared at Jareth who was laughing. He stopped when he was hit in the face himself with a pie. Karen had thrown it from a table that had conveniently appeared in front of her. Sarah looked to see Jeffery sniggering and knew he was responsible.   
  
"That was for taking Toby!" Karen yelled.  
  
Sarah gaped at Jareth and threw a pie at the back of his head. He jumped and turned around, glaring at her. By now, the guests were laughing uproariously. "You took Toby again?!" Sarah demanded.  
  
Jareth's eyes narrowed. "So you do remember?" He conjured a table and threw a pie in her direction. She ducked, and it hit King Jiggle.  
  
Soon the entire room was involved in a gigantic pie fight. Sarah and her parents along with Garrick, Aryssa, Jemin, Areka, Jiggle and Garrick's youngest Gavin, were joined against Jareth, and the fourteen Fae children. It was a horribly mismatched battle, but they started to come out in the lead when Sarah cheated and dropped a giant pie over the lot of them. This continued on for hours and then no one knew who was battling whom, because each of them was unrecognizable, covered from head to toe in feet of pie filling and crust. The couldn't walk in the ball room without slipping and falling flat on their faces.   
  
Everyone was laughing and having a good time, until a screech brought them all up short. Anna was standing at the top of the stairwell, looking extremely angry.   
  
"Look what you've done to my nice clean room! Who started this! Never mind, you're all going to help clean it up, and no using excessive magic!" Sarah stared at the woman as she stomped from the room. That had to have been the shortest speech Anna had ever given. She must have been pretty upset. Everyone else, including Karen, had known the fairy godmother for a long time, and rushed to get the job done.  
  
Several, and I do mean several, hours later, everything was sparkling and shining just as it was before. Sarah stood at the door waving everyone out. They all exclaimed over what a good time they had had, and hoped she would be doing another party soon. Eventually, the only people left were herself, Garrick, Aryssa, Jareth and her parents. None of them would be leaving that night. Garrick, because he wanted to look at a scroll Myst had found, Aryssa didn't want to leave her husband. Jareth wanted to catch up on old times with his friend.  
  
Sarah sighed tiredly. "Well, I'm off to bed. And Jareth, if you so much as touch Toby while you're here I'll...I'll....well I'll do something really bad." Having had her say, she marched up to her room, leaving the 'adults' to themselves.  
  
Jareth smiled as he watched her go. He hadn't had that much fun since he and Robert had tricked Garret and Alyssa into believing the Bog of Eternal Stench was an excellent mud bath, and had pretended not to notice the smell when the twins had complained about it.  
  
"You remembering the Bog incident?" Robert asked.  
  
Jareth grinned and nodded. "That was the best practical joke I've ever played."  
  
"Well, I'll do something really bad to you if you so much as touch my daughter again while you're here," Robert said.  
  
Karen slapped her husband on the arm. "Really, Robert. Be nice. Now, I need to get some sleep myself, because I'm sure Toby will be up first thing in the morning. I don't want to have to worry about you two killing each other, and I'm sure Garrick and Aryssa have better things to do with their time than to baby-sit a pair of overgrown boys." She then followed Sarah's direction up the stairs. The elves grinned at each other then followed her.  
  
"I am not an overgrown boy!" Jareth exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at their retreating backs.  
  
"Are too!" his friend hotly replied. They both chuckled.  
  
Before they could talk, the chiming of the doorbell was heard announcing visitors. Jeffery, who had been hiding in the shadows listening to the conversation, loped to the door and quickly changed back to his human form. He opened and Jareth saw with surprise, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and the monster Ludo. He frowned.  
  
"What are you three doing here?" He queried in his mock pleasant voice.  
  
Hoggle trembled, but Sir Didymus immediately answered, "We are here to offer thou protection sire, from the many charlatans and vagabonds that abound in this realm. Verily, thou shouldst not have come without protection from your brave knights."  
  
Jareth rolled his eyes. "Jeffery, I am sure you can find a place to put them. Sarah will certainly be happy to see them."  
  
"Ah the Queen Sarah," Didymus said knowingly, "Yes, I have missed her truly. Rarely have I seen such courage in a female."  
  
Jareth raised an eyebrow at this, remembering that Hoggle hadn't told him about any of this. The dwarf trembled some more. "Well Hoggard," he began, purposely getting the name wrong.  
  
"Hoggle," the dwarf corrected.  
  
"Yes," Jareth said pleasantly, "I suggest you get out of my sight quickly or I may decide to go ahead and suspend you over the Bog of Stench for a week, then slowly lower you until you're drenched. Understand?" The dwarf nodded and quickly ran up the stairs. Jeffery grinned at Jareth.   
  
"You should have come to the coronation," the wolf said, "Then none of this would have been a shock." He too quickly loped out of sight before Jareth could do anything, herding the monster and the knight up the stairs after their friends.  
  
Jareth and Robert sat for a while talking and laughing, remembering old times. Then they too finally went up to find their beds for the night.  



	7. The Prophecy

Part 7  
  
Sarah opened her eyes to the singing birds. To her surprise, she was not tired at all after the late night she had had. She grinned, remembering it. The look on Jareth's face when that crystal had burst over his head, had been priceless. Glancing at the sun outside, told her it was way past her usual rising time and she hurried to get up and dress. She did still have responsibilities, even if she had partied the night before.  
  
Dressed in her usual white tunic and gray leggings with black ankle boots, she bounded down the stairs to her throne room to see if there were any complaints from the servants, or anything that needed immediate attention with her subjects. To her surprise, Jeffery and Anna had already completed her work, and told her to go outside, that she needed a break. After all, she had been studying very hard for six months, and had then plunged directly into running the kingdom. She deserved time off. Sarah shrugged and went outside. She did feel the need for a bracing ride.  
  
"My lady!" "Sawah!" "Sarah!" came three familiar, very dear voices.   
  
Sarah looked up to see her three best friends come running towards her. "Ludo! Sir Didymus! Hoggle! I've missed you all, and I didn't get much of a chance to talk to Hoggle when he was here before." She hugged all three of them, to Didymus' and Hoggle's embarrassment. Then she grinned. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We have come to protect our king from the vagabonds and charlatans that abound in this realm, Your Majesty," Didymus explained.  
  
Sarah fought back her laughter. Jareth needing protection indeed. Instead she smiled at her friends, and then walked with them over to where Aryssa and Karen were playing with Toby. Karen was laughing at something Aryssa was saying.  
  
"Good morning," Sarah greeted them, "What's so funny?"  
  
Karen started laughing harder.  
  
Aryssa smiled, "I was just telling your stepmother about things your father and Jareth used to do. They were quite the pranksters." Sarah's shock must have shown on her face, because Aryssa then laughed trillingly. "Yes, I know, he does seem to have grown up a bit since then."  
  
"Speaking of my father and Jareth," Sarah began. She watched as Ludo carefully took Toby and went off with Hoggle and Didymus to leave the women to their talking. "Where was I? Oh yes, where are all the menfolk? I've only seen Jeffery today, and he's with Anna."  
  
Karen sighed. "Oh they went with Myst to see that scroll he found. Garrick seems to think it's something important, and I have no clue why Robert and Jareth would want to see it." She flicked at an imaginary piece of something on her blouse. Then she looked up with watchful eyes to see Toby sitting enthralled as Didymus told a story of bravery and chivalry unmatched by any. Sarah listened for a minute and then blushed when she realized he was talking about her. Karen smiled.   
  
"While their occupied, why don't we go see what's so interesting about this thing hmm?" her stepmother asked.  
  
Sarah and Aryssa immediately acquiesced and walked back inside the castle. The turned down the long corridor that Sarah had walked through on her first day, and stopped at a door in the middle. It was a rather small door, and Sarah smiled when Karen gasped at the large library when they stepped inside. Myst, Garrick, Robert and Jareth were all seated around a large table, with a scroll spread out on the table. Robert and Jareth both had confused expressions on their faces, but the elf and the unicorn both wore worried frowns.  
  
"Where did you find this?" Garrick was asking of Myst.  
  
The unicorn looked grim. "It was in an old cellar that hasn't been used since the first Queen. This was most likely written during her reign."  
  
Garrick nodded. "Over a thousand millennia. A very long time. No wonder the visions are getting clearer." He looked down at the scroll, an expression of weary sadness on his elven features. "I had hoped that perhaps this time they were wrong, but this, this proves it."  
  
Sarah frowned and walked over to the table. "What proves what?" She asked, curious.  
  
Myst smiled at her, and motioned for her to take a seat, then did the same for the other two when he noticed them hanging slightly behind. Aryssa shook her head, and said she preferred to be outdoors. The elf had a strained expression, as she turned to walk out. Karen, despite her curiosity, walked out after her, saying that she didn't quite trust those three characters with Toby for very long.  
  
Sarah quickly took her seat by Myst, where he pushed the scroll in front of her. "Tell me what you think of this, Your Majesty."  
  
Sarah frowned and studied the parchment in front of her. It was written in The Second Language, which was an ancient language that only the Elven and Fairy Kingdoms used. Myst had insisted she learn it. The first few paragraphs were innocuous enough, simply telling of the day to day running of the kingdom. Then, at about the middle of the page, a small paragraph was written in the First Language, not too different from the Second, except that it was only understood by those in the Fairy Line. These words had a rather ominous portent to them, though they were few.   
  
"When the First and Second Monarchies are destroyed by Evil, the peoples of the Magic Realm will be divided," Sarah read aloud, "War will settle over the land, and only if the Faerie's Gold and the Silver Moon come together, will there be peace, and the peoples reunited."  
  
She frowned and looked up at her advisor, then over at Garrick. "It's some kind of prophecy," she said hesitantly, "Only, I have no clue as to what it's trying to say except that there will be war. The rest makes no sense."  
  
Jareth cleared his throat. "That, Sarah, is the purpose of prophecy, to be vague. If it were not ambiguous enough, you would be able to change what is to occur."  
  
Sarah blinked and looked over at him. She had forgotten he was there. "I know that, but it would make it easier...oh never mind," she snapped irritably.  
  
Jareth's lips curled up into that dreadful mocking smile he used so often. "You want it to be a.... piece of cake perhaps?"  
  
She glared at him. "Very funny, Goblin King."  
  
"I thought it was."  
  
Her father suddenly cleared his throat. "Now you two, your arguments are what got us into that mess last night. Please try and act like adults here."  
  
Before either of the two in question could retort, Jeffery came running in with an elf messenger.  
  
"King Garrick," the elf started, "I have grave news. An ogre is attacking the kingdom. The army is not faring well."  
  
Garrick abruptly stood up. "I will come immediately." He turned to Jareth. "Remember what we spoke of last night," he said softly, then he turned and walked smartly out after the messenger.  
  
Sarah frowned in confusion, the decided she would probably be better off not knowing. She looked out the window, and saw Aryssa and Garrick take off, and fought off a chill of foreboding.   
  



	8. It Begins....

Part 8  
  
Sarah abruptly stood up and walked to the door of the library. She needed to ride, to expell that ominous feeling that something of terrible import was going to happen. She quickly opened the door and strode swiftly down the hallway to the main door of the castle. She nodded to the guard standing there, and walked down to the stables, where she went directly to Ghost. She ignored the grooms' worried looks over her breaking routine, and led the palomino out of the stall. She mounted bareback and rode out of the stable and headed out over the rolling plains.  
  
She had no idea how long she rode, or how far, but the sound of hoofbeats coming up behind her drew her up short. She turned to see Jareth riding at Ghost's flank, on a large black stallion. Annoyed, she kicked her horse's sides and sped up. She didn't want company, most especially not the irritating Goblin King's. Soon, Ghost was practically flying over the ground. Sarah laughed and turned to see where Jareth was, and choked her laughter back. He was still with her. Gritting her teeth, she leaned low over her horse's neck and urged her to go faster. Then to her surprise, she felt an iron band wrap around her waist, and she was in the air, then seated in front of Jareth on his horse.  
  
"How dare you!" she exclaimed, "You could have gotten me killed!" She looked up at his face and flinched from the black scowl covering it.  
  
"You little fool," Jareth said in a quietly menacing voice, "You could have killed yourself going at that speed without any tack!"  
  
"For your information, Jareth," she retorted, "I have been riding since I was five years old, and I happen to know how fast I can go without a saddle or reins. And I wouldn't have been going so fast if you had just stayed in the castle. I come here to be by myself."  
  
He shifted in the saddle, and she realized what her anger hadn't let her really register before. She was sitting in the Goblin King's arms. She felt heat rush to her face, and she quickly turned away from him. "Put me down," she commanded, and winced when it came out a little breathlessly.  
  
Jareth's chest shook, and she looked up at him. He was laughing at her! She struggled to get down, but he merely held on tighter. "I don't think so," he said, "I want to make sure you get back to the castle safely." His mirth abruptly faded. "Nothing can happen to you *Queen* Sarah. This land cannot fall into Alyssa's hands." He urged his horse into motion and whistled slightly. To Sarah's dismay, Ghost immediately responded, following.  
  
She tamped down the strange feeling she got when she realized the only reason he cared for her was that he didn't want the kingdom to be in danger. It didn't matter to her what he thought. A small voice deep inside, whispered lowly, 'But it does.'  
  
As they came to the stables, Sarah again blushed at the knowing looks on the servant's faces, and she again tried to get down. This time, Jareth let her go without a problem. She looked up at him, but his face was expressionless. She turned away and whistled to Ghost, leading the mare to her stall. When she came out, Jareth was nowhere to be seen, and she told herself that was what she wanted.   
  
Jareth cursed himself as he walked back to the library. He wasn't sure what had possesed him to follow her when she had left so quickly, but now he wished whatever it was had left him alone. She had looked so concerned when she looked out the window, and when she had ridden by so quickly on that horse, he had been worried that she would hurt herself. Especially after Garrick's parting words.   
  
Karen and his three 'guards' had joined Robert and Myst in the library. He put a smile on his face and walked over to them. His smile grew larger, and more genuine when he saw Toby sitting on the unicorn's lap.  
  
"Well, Jareth," Robert began, "It was nice to see you again. Karen and I are leaving as soon as Sarah gets back."  
  
"Oh, well be safe on your return," Jareth replied. It was a normal farewell, but he put an emphasis onto the words. Robert caught it and nodded.  
  
All too soon, his old friend was gone, and he knew that he would have to leave himself. There really was no reason for him to remain. He knew Sarah didn't want him there, and while she talked and laughed with her friends, he felt the same depression he had experienced after she had beat the Labyrinth build up.   
  
"It is time for us to leave," Jareth said, sharper than he had meant to, "Who knows what the goblins have done during my absense."  
  
Didymus immediately jumped to attention, knowing his duty and taking it seriously. The monster and Hoggle both hesitated a moment, until Jareth scowled at them, then they too walked over to him.  
  
"By Sarah," Hoggle said, "I hopes we can see you more often."  
  
Didymus bowed to her. "Milady, I have treasured our time spent together, and verily do I look forward to our next meeting."  
  
Ludo wasn't as restrained as the other two. He enveloped Sarah in a huge hug. "Bye Sawah."  
  
Sarah smiled at them, and Jareth felt a moment's jealousy. "Let's go!" he snapped. Then he walked out the door.   
  
Sarah was sitting in the courtyard, speaking with Jeffery and a quie who had come to get supplies, when Gavin came up to them. While his visit was a surprise, the look on his face, a mixture of sadness and terror was what grabbed Sarah's attention.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked him, fearing she already knew.  
  
"Mother and Father, the ogre..." the young elf choked back a sob, "But that isn't the worst. Garret was coronated as soon as they died. He and Alyssa are coming here. They mean to take this kingdom. They're bringing the ogre Queen Sarah, they control it."  
  
Sarah controlled the frisson of fear those words sent, and calmly put her hand on Gavin's shoulder. "They cannot take this kingdom Gavin, I will not allow it." As she said it, she heard a horrifying sound. It was a cross between a scream and a growl, and it grated on the senses. It was the sound of an ogre.  
  
She quickly strode to the castle gates and stepped outside, against Jeffery's and Gavin's protests. She knew that no matter what she would have to face this creature. Again she heard that blood curdling noise, closer now. She looked up and saw it. It was a horrible monster, indescribable by any standards. To say that it was repellant or even hideous was an understatement, and the smell, well it must take baths in the Bog of Eternal Stench.  
  
Sarah stood her ground when it, and the twin elves came up to her. She quickly formed a crystal in her hand, knowing that it would do nothing to the evil monster. One person, or even two, no matter how powerful could not defeat evil. She saw the triumphant expression in Alyssa's eyes as the ogre bore down on her. Sarah stood straight and tall, ready to throw the crystal in her hand, when to her surprise, a thousand arrows pierced the creature's hard scaly body. It screamed again, but this was a scream of death.  
  
Sarah looked around and saw, Jareth and King Jiggle, each leading an army made of there subjects as well as several elves. They had killed the ogre, but she knew they hadn't defeated the evil. It was very much in evidence in the twins' eyes.  
  
"You have interfered where you are not wanted, Goblin King, Dwarf King," Garret stated, "For that you will suffer along with this child." He sneered at the elves in the army. "And all of you will pay for this treason."  
  
As he was speaking, Areka and Jemin had come up behind them. "Yes, Jareth, Jiggle," Jemin said, "This is not your affair, you should have stayed out of it."  
  
"Stayed out of stopping evil?" Jareth questioned angrily.  
  
The two Fae monarchs looked confused. "What evil?" asked Areka, and Sarah realized that they had been blinded by some spell, and could not see nor smell the ogre laying practically at their feet.   
  
"If you cannot see it," Jiggle said quietly, "Then you have more evil in your hearts than good."  
  
Sarah and Jareth both stiffened. That was not what needed to be said, but it was too late to take them back. Gavin came out and stood beside them. "This is how it must be," the elf whispered. Sarah looked at him and knew that he was a seer like his father.  
  
Alyssa glared at her younger brother. "Gavin, you too have betrayed your people!" she exclaimed, "Well, you will be punished along with the others when we take your armies out!" At those words, a battle began.  
  
Several long hours had passed, and Sarah groaned from aches in places she didn't know she had. The causualties had been many, for both sides, but the ones who fought for good had won this one. She looked up to see Jareth standing with Gavin, helping to heal some of his wounds. They all three made eye contact. They all knew that this was only the beginning.  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. A Love That Will Last and Epilogue

Part 9  
  
A/N: Wow! Thank you all of you for your reviews. I apologize for the wait on this part. I write as I go along, putting down whatever pops into my head, which of course is a very bad habit to get into. I also apologize for not describing more battle scenes which was my original intention. Unfortunately I really have no expertise in this area so...I've jumped ahead.  
  
  
Sarah sighed as Jareth gently massaged her shoulders. All the aches and pains that she had been struggling to hide from her troops, and the other leaders had made themselves known as soon as she was in private. He stopped the massage and wrapped her in a hug. She smiled and leaned back into it. She knew he was only comforting her, that he could never love her like she did him, but she allowed herself the illusion, just as she had every night for the past seven years. Her smile turned into a frown as she thought about the long war, and wondered if it would ever end. It seemed as if whenever they gained ground, the enemy quickly gained more. Numbers had depleted on both sides, but neither would give up.  
  
"Don't think about it," Jareth softly commanded, "There will be time to dwell on what we shall do in the morning."  
  
She turned slightly in his arms and looked up at him. His sculptured face showed no emotion, though his wonderful bi-colored eyes showed affection. Even when they argued, and when she endangered herself, his eyes, though angry, still held the affection. That was all she'd ever get from him, and it wasn't right to expect more, but...she did. She couldn't help but wish he returned her love.   
  
Sarah didn't know when it was she had first started loving the handsome Goblin King, but she did remember when she had first realized it. After that fateful first battle, she had been speaking with Anna and Myst who were both acting strangely. Myst, who had been in equine form for the battle and was now in human form, seemed frightened, a sign Sarah did not take lightly, as unicorns had no cause to be afraid of anything. Anna, usually outgoing and exuberant, was quiet and withdrawn. While this was unusual enough, both of them seemed to have a glazed look to their eyes. Then, abruptly, Anna's gaze cleared and she stared straight into Sarah's eyes. "Believe in love Your Majesty, for you are lucky to have found it." Then, with a troubled expression, the older woman walked off.  
  
Sarah looked at Myst. He had a sad expression on his features. "You know that she is not truly a fairy godmother, don't you?" he asked gently.  
  
Sarah frowned, and shook her head in the negative. "No I didn't. What do you mean? She's Karen's fairy godmother, isn't she?"  
  
The unicorn nodded. "Yes, but only because of a lie, told long ago. You are the first person I have ever told this, because I trust you, and so does she. Jeffery and the quies are the only other living creatures who know this secret. She found me, when I was a colt. Our minds are bonded."  
  
Sarah gasped. She knew what that meant. Unicorns had one human counterpart, and the minds were the same. The human could never hope to find love unless it was true. A very rare thing, even in this realm. Just as the unicorn and human counterparts rarely found each other. Only on Earth could it be done. She now understood why Anna would be so sad. With the way things were looking now, it was quite possible the woman would not live. The chance at finding true love was considerably lessened, and from the chances before, it was near impossible now.   
  
Before she could think about this longer, she saw Jareth and Gavin walking up. With them were Prince Mackery and King Jiggle. In her tired mind, she saw that each of the kingdoms was represented. It was appropriate, even if each kingdom was divided, brother against brother. Myst smiled politely at them and gestured for the old Dwarf King to take his place. Sarah knew that the age was merely an illusion, but it was an effective one. Perceptions were everything. Which was why in the world of magic you could never take things at face value, never take them for granted. She smiled, remembering how she had learned that particular lesson. She looked up at Jareth and caught him looking at her oddly. Her heart started to speed up and her mouth went dry. She loved the way his mismatched eyes danced in the firelight, and as the night progressed and they all spoke of strategies, because they knew this victory was nothing when there most likely would be a full scale war, she realized she loved him. She didn't try to fight it, because, once something like that happens there is nothing you can do about it, but she did hide it. She knew he didn't share her feelings.  
  
Yes, she had hidden her love well, for seven years. Sarah turned again in Jareth's arms and saw that he was deep asleep. She smiled and kissed his lips, then gently extricated herself from the embrace. 'Oh if only you could love me back.' She quickly turned away from him and sat in one of the chairs by the table that held the maps of the areas of the Magic Realm, save the labyrinth, and curled up in it. She knew she would have to get some sleep, for tomorrow they would be entering the elven kingdom, and who knew what would happen. Her eyes closed and she fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next day, Jeffery, Myst and the quies scouted ahead to see where the enemy was at. When they returned, the news was troubling. There had been nothing. No scouts, no soldiers, nothing, to show that anyone had ever been in that area. Even the castle, the one feature that should be visible in any kingdom, no matter how far out on the boundaries you were, was not there. Sarah shivered. It was a bad sign. It meant that the twins and their followers had so succumbed to evil, that they could hide themselves from a unicorn. She looked out over her army and noticed their grim faces. They too knew the portent of this. She raised her arm in a signal to retreat. They would meet with the others and discuss how to handle it.  
  
They soon met them, and the five leaders walked to a secluded spot.   
  
"It was the same for each of us? Nothing to be found?" Jiggle inquired. At the others' nods of assent he continued, "This means that they can attack us any time they want, while in the Kingdom of the Elves, and we shall never see it coming."  
  
Sarah looked around at the grim faces, then focused on Gavin's confused one. "What is it, Gav?" she asked.  
  
The elf fixed her with his baby blue stare. "I am not sure," he confessed, "I have this feeling that something of great import is going to happen. The closer we get to my kingdom, the stronger it gets."  
  
Sarah noted Jareth's frown as he asked, "Good or bad?"  
  
Gavin shook his head, a lock of golden hair falling into his face. "I know not. I am not as strong a seer as my father was, I am more of the mind reading ability than prophecy. I only know that it is something big."  
  
The others all accepted this, though it made the situation more tense than before. An unknown something was worse than all the armies in the world, as it could be anything. They would have to caution their troops. It was decided that they would rest for another day.  
  
That night, Sarah sat in the main tent again, alone this time. She held her crown in her hand, fingering the delicate gold, marveling at the workmanship. It wasn't like the gaudy treasures held by monarchs on Earth. Though it was small, light weight and fragile looking, it was extremely strong. Nothing could break or bend it, for this was not the flimsy malleable element of the Earth Realm. It was Faerie's Gold, a concentration of fairy magic that was left behind when fairy godmothers disappeared. The name struck a chord in her memory, but she couldn't place it. Then, as she turned it around in her hands, she noticed something she hadn't before. In the back of the part that rested on her forehead, was an indention in the shape of a crescent moon.  
  
Excitement built in her, and she quickly scrambled through the scrolls she had brought, remembering that she had stuffed the one she was looking for in with them. She laughed in triumph when she found it and unrolled. Quickly rereading the paragraph, she called for Jareth. His pendant was in the shape of a silver crescent moon.  
  
"Yes?" the Goblin King asked when he had come inside, "is something wrong?" He raised an eyebrow when she told him her theory. "Seldom are prophecies as clear as that."  
  
"I know, but it wouldn't hurt to try would it?" She gazed at him with pleading eyes, hoping he would agree. She sighed in relief when he smiled.  
  
He took the necklace off and held it up, as she held up the crown. The pendant fit perfectly into the indentation, but nothing happened. Sarah bit back the disappointment. She had had to try it, just to see. Now they knew.  
  
Sarah turned away from him when he went to put his arms around her. "I think we need to get some sleep. It will be a long day tomorrow." She missed the look of pain in his eyes as she walked off. She lay awake for several hours thinking. What had she expected? That it would suddenly come to life and dispel all the evil? That only happened in fairy tales. Granted, everything that had happened to her when she was fifteen was fairy tale quality, but this was real life. Though this was a land of magic, it was illogical to think that everything would have a happy ending. That good would always triumph over evil. Life just was not that clear cut. It was ambiguous. There was no black or white, only shades of gray. Witness the Goblin King. While not evil, he wasn't 'good' either. He enjoyed playing mind games, was a cad (she firmly believed this), and liked to threaten his subjects. Whether or not he carried through with them was another story. Sarah finally fell into a restless slumber, these thoughts filling her mind.  
  
Morning came all too soon. Sarah groaned and stood up, as the other leaders began filing into the tent. Their faces were grimmer than they had been, and she knew instantly that something had happened.  
  
"What's wrong?" she inquired, "What's happened?"  
  
It was Mackery who answered. "They have been spotted. Their armies consist of Giants, ogres.....and griffons."  
  
The last sent a chill up Sarah's spine. Griffons were uncontrollable by any who did not have the blackest of hearts. She revised her conclusions from the night before, which had come at the end of a crushing disappointment, as well as exhaustion. There really was true evil, so there had to be true good as well. "All right. I'm taking my troops to meet them," she said, forestalling the protests with a hand, "Just as we planned, except that we'll go in twos instead. Jareth will be with me, Jiggle and Gavin, then Mackery will come from behind." That said she walked out the door.  
  
Two hours later, she regretted her decision. They had been expecting ambush. All around was death and destruction. None had a chance at beating the power of a griffon. Then something happened that made her blood chill. One of the leonine creatures was standing behind Anna. Then, it breathed it's deadly poison on the plump old woman.  
  
Sarah watched in horror as her friend's eyes widened. Then Anna fell to the ground, her illusion appearance faded, and she became a young, thin woman, looking no older than twenty. Myst, fighting some elves with his deadly ivory horn, suddenly stiffened and let out a horrifying scream. Then he too began to fade.  
  
Suddenly, Sarah became angry. She knew she would die, but she had to avenge her friends. Anna should have had the chance to find her true love. With a wild yell, reminiscent of the Rebel yell used by Confederates in the Civil War, she lifted her sword and ran toward the monster at full speed, ignoring Jareth's cries for her to stop. Before she could stab the griffon, she felt a gentle cloud settle over her, and watched the griffon as it flew off. She felt sleepy, and knew that she had been poisoned. She sank to her knees, then lay down on the inviting grass. She closed her eyes, then opened them again at a touch on her cheek. She gazed into Jareth's eyes, noticing the anguish there.   
  
"Jareth," she whispered, "I love you." She closed her eyes again, not bothering to fight the lethargy.  
  
"Oh Sarah," she heard him choke out, "Why did you wait until it was too late? Why did I?" She something wet land on her face. A tear? She was sinking further and further into unconsciousness.   
  
"My Sarah," Jareth whispered raggedly, "I love you with all my heart."  
  
As soon as the last syllable was uttered, Sarah felt the fog lift from her mind. She opened her eyes and gaped at Jareth, but he was staring at something else. She looked in the direction he was and realized why. The crown had come off her head, as the pendant had come off his neck. Both floated in the sky above their heads, then came together. Abruptly, a white light filled the area, blinding Jareth and Sarah.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue:  
  
  
Jareth grinned at his new wife. They were dancing again, in the large ball room, this time celebrating several things. Their wedding, the end of the Long War, and the coronations of Gavin and Mackery. Mackery's parents had died in one of the battles, and the twins had been destroyed by the light of love. That light had done many amazing things. It had healed everyone who had been poisoned by the griffons, and destroyed all the evil monsters in the area.   
  
He looked over in the direction of Anna, where the ex-fairy godmother was arguing with Myst and Jeffery. Seeing her in her true appearance had been very surprising, considering he had known her since he was a boy, and she had always been a kindly old grandmother type. Now she was young and hardly the grandmother type, though she still rambled. Sarah had ordered her to stay in her true appearance, and though Anna had protested, she, like everyone else eventually, fell to the determined girl's will.  
  
He chuckled again, and looked down at Sarah. She was wearing the dress that she had worn in the fantasy ballroom. It had been her wedding dress. He smiled, wondering what she would think of opening the Labyrinth as a general training ground for young magicians. They were going to divide their time and attention between both kingdoms, and just as she would ask his advice on running hers, he would ask hers on running his. He started to say something, but was interrupted by King Jiggle, on the stage, clearing his throat.   
  
"As you all know, at one point in a rulers time they must go on a quest. There are four rulers here who have not done this yet. I know, it can be any time, but...I have had news on my son's whereabouts," he held up a hand to forestall the immediate reaction this got, "But, I am too old to travel that far, and I do not know the exact location. You four recently worked together well. I am hoping for my sake you will do so again."  
  
  
The End.  
  
I hope you guys liked reading this half as much as I liked writing it. It always makes me sad when I come to the end of a story. I have plans for a sequel. Anyone interested in reading one? ~Mary Christmas  



End file.
